Minato servant stats
by jason wu
Summary: Minato as a servant


Minato Arisato

Japanese name: 主人公

Also known as:  
Leader Tatsuya (Hermit S-Link)  
Minato Arisato  
Makoto Yuki  
Sakuya Shiomi  
The Blue-Haired Boy  
Boy with Earphones  
Wildcard  
Messiah  
Savior  
Human Death

Franchise: Persona

Appears in: Persona 3/FES/Portable/The Movie/Manga/ The Weird Masquerade/Persona Q/Persona Q Manga

Japanese VA: Akira Ishida  
English VA: Yuri Lowenthal

 **Spirit: Minato**  
 **Character type: Servant**  
 **Alignment: True Neutral**  
 **Strength: D-(C+) in bounded fields**  
 **Mana: A+**  
 **Endurance: EX**  
 **Luck: A+**  
Stats can be altered with spells, weapons and personas equipped.

Class: Saver

Possible classes: Ruler, Saber, Caster, Lancer, Archer, Assassin, Berserker

Gender: Male (once female in one new game plus)

Birthday: Unknown, 1992

Height: 170 cm (5'7")

Weight: Unknown

Blood type: O

Place of origin: Japan (Future)

Likes: Bonds, Power, Life and death, eating, sleep, music , Humanity

Dislikes: Liars

Natural enemies: None

Image color: Blue, silver, black

Talents: Everything

 **Class Skills:**

 **Charisma B:**

A rare and natural talent capable of rallying troops to battle and increase hopes and morale.  
At B the person has enough charisma to lead a country

 **Counter Hero: B** : At Rank B, it reduces all of the opponent's parameters by two ranks. It's weaker against anti-heroes, reducing their parameters by one rank.

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Magic resistance: B:** grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Depends on personas equipped but all holy/light, darkness/death/curses and fire elemental attacks will automatically be nullified.

 **Military Tactics: C-:** is the tactical knowledge used not just for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemy Anti-Army Noble Phantasm.  
Leading **SEES** into many battles and consistently earning victories, Minato gains bonuses for ending battles as quickly as possible or through a battle of attrition.

 **Miracle: B:** A miracle that makes the impossible possible. Although it has some similarities with the skill Pioneer of the Stars, it is something essentially different. There are also differences regarding the things that it can be applied. Stacks with pioneer of the stars.

 **Natural Body: D-:** is the possession of a perfect body as a living being from birth. The owner of this Skill is treated as if his STR is always Rank-Up. No matter how much he eats his basic body structure will remain the same.

 **Pioneer of the stars: EX:** is the unique Skill given to heroes that became turning points in the human history. All difficult voyages and challenges which are considered "impossible" turn into "events that can be realized". Minato who changed the outcome of certain death from a celestial body killer such as Nyx has an absurdly high rank.

 **Summoning: B:** is a magecraft that evokes spiritual bodies from the past, or possibly from the future. Minato wields over a hundred personas and is the only persona user even among wildcards capable of dual summoning in life. At this rank Minato can multi-summon personas to perform higher tier combination attacks with them.

 **Golden Rule: D:** measures one's fortune to acquire wealth. At D Minato can make far more money than a household at a mere fraction of the time.

 **Harp of Healing: C-:** is a skill that gives the user the ability to exorcise and heal by playing a melody with an harp. It is analogue to the modern musical therapy. Given to Minato due to his initial and one of his ultimate persona being Orpheus. Changes to **EX** when Orpheus, Telos, or Picaro is equipped.

 **Human Observation: C+** :is a technique to observe and understand people. At **C+** Minato can understand a person within a few exchanges of dialogue.

 **Protection of the Music God (True): A+** : was originally a Skill that denotes the divine protection of the Goddess of Arts Muse, that one attained by oneself by great skill in music. Makes possible to distinguish all kinds of sounds and play a masterful music performance. Furthermore, plus modifiers are applied to the exercise of music magecraft.

 **Unyielding Will:EX:** Possesses resistance against physical and mental damage. Stacks with Bravery and battle continuation.

 **Possession Inheritance:Unknown rank:** is a unique Skill that **Demi-Servants** and **persona-users possess**. A Succeed Phantasm. One of the Skills that the possessing Heroic Spirit owns is inherited and sublimated in a self-taught manner.

 **Battle Continuation: A+:** is the strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated. It is one of the powers of a vampire. Can continue fighting even with wounds that place them on the verge of death. An ability representing the strong will to stay alive on the battlefield. Born from constant battles and Dark Hour exposure since 6.

 **Bravery: A+:** is the ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. Not usable under the effects of Mad Enhancement. At this stage it gives a bonus to all physical melee damage. Can be used with personas to enhance their attacks further.

 **Combination: D-:** is a Skill that displays how much one's combat power increases when on a united front with a specific person **(SEES)**.

 **Divinity: B+:** is the measure of whether one has Divine Spirit aptitude or not. At high levels one is treated as a mixed race of a Divine Spirit, and the level declines when the Heroic Spirit's own rank as a Monster, Demonic Beast raises. It can also decrease due one's dislike for the gods. It also has an effect which reduces special defensive values called _"purge defense"_ in proportion to the Divinity's Rank. It can break through Skills such as Protection of the Faith and Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig. Messiahs are considered semi-divine beings and upon his ascension becoming a savior, Minatos divinity can be considered on par with Jesus of Nazareth and along with the misconception of him gaining powers from the Greek god of death Thanatos (In actuality just got his enhanced persona abilities from a shadow or artificial vessel of death) And mistaken for one of the many humans who inherited the essence of Abel due to their resemblance. That could be true but was never confirmed.

 **Multi-summon: B:** is a rare personal skill possessed only by a select few Servants, it permits a Servant to simultaneously possess class skills from other distinct classes. It is not limited to the the extra classes, cavalry classes, and "modern classes" like Gunner unlike the more common Double-summon. At this stage Minato has access to the saber and caster class skills and can switch those 2 classes around to have better compatibility to enemies.

 **Enlightenment of the Sacred Fig: EX:** renders protection to one who has reached _"the Truth of the World"_ or _"the Answer of Humanity"_ that marks the Servant as a "Protector of the World." Unconditionally reduces the damage dealt by physical attacks, conceptual attacks, and interdimensional attacks by a value equivalent to the Servant's HP. This skill also shuts out probability of Mental Interference by 100%. Minato became a savior after saving humanity and all of life on earth after becoming the seal thus becoming the protector of the world and humanity simultaneously.

 **Noble Phantasms:**

 **Evoker: The imitation gun that reaches one's self**  
 **Type: Anti-unit (Self)**  
 **Range: 1-50**  
 **Maximum number of target: 5**  
 **Rank:E -:**  
A tool used by SEES To help summon unique soul constructs called personas. It can also be used to shoot elemental low tier spells due to the plume of dusk as the basis of construction. It is similar to a magus mystic code in that regard. The first time used would make the opponents think he'll commit suicide but loses effect more times used after first firing.

 **Compendium: The Tome of one's soul.  
Type: Anti-unit (Self)  
Range:?  
Maximum number of targets: 1  
Rank: ?  
** A storage device of knowledge and personas. Its rank is unknown due to its rank depends on the user. Usually only given to the denizens of the velvet room but was inherited after Elizabeth replaced him as the seal. Each page in the tome contains space and time distortions almost like a separate reality.

 **Internal Armory: The hero's resourcefulness  
Type: Anti-unit  
Range: 0  
Maximum amount of targets: Unknown  
Rank: E-EX  
**Similar to the Gate of Babylon but is unable to shoot out items. The drawbacks is the rate of drawing items is outclassed by Gate of Babylon and its high rank is due to items contained within like Divine Constructs, Noble Phantasms, And items like Omnipotent orb. Despite it being a Noble Phantasm it is nothing more than a glorified container like a storage bin or wallet.

 **Persona: The Mask of your true self  
Type:Anti-unit/army  
Range: N/A  
Maximum amount of targets: Unknown  
Rank: EX**  
The Heaven's Feel. The 3rd true magic that allows the materialization of the soul and the primary power used in Minato's life. It summons fragments of his soul in the form of monstrous/phantasmal beasts, gods, demons and other heroic spirits. The stronger the persona, the more cost in prana. The act of summoning takes the same amount but prolonged use will wear down the summoner's mental and physical health. The use of the Evoker and gaining the compendium has cut down the initial summoning significantly.

 **Dark Hour: The ritual of demise  
Type:Anti-Humanity/Life  
Range: N/A  
Maximum amount of targets: infinite  
Rank:B  
**While similar to a bounded fields and Reality Marbles but instead of switching the self and the world or building an area on top of the current world, this falls more in line of rewriting the world with an alien world for an hour during midnight. The sky turns green and water becomes blood, becoming a twisted and distorted reality. Even time, space and fate cannot operate under the same rules as it does. It also saps the magical and physical energy of the ones trapped inside while Minato gains the stolen energy for himself. It makes the world more hospitable for Demons and those residing in the reverse side of the world and can be summoned at a cost.

 **Nihil Weapon: The Void of creation  
Type:Anti-unit  
Range: 1-2  
Maximum amount of targets: 1  
Rank: D-  
** A weapon that is essentially a blank slate that can be filled with the history of the personas and turns into their weapon of choice in life. Even a persona that didn't use a weapon can be turned into power for the blade causing it to rival other noble phantasms.

 **Universe: The power of ultimate beginnings and ends  
Type: ?  
Range: ?  
Maximum amount of targets: ?  
Rank:EX**  
The absolute power Minato gained at the end of his journey that can be considered even above fate and miracles. The Universe has no limitations and can stalemate the system of death and create an artificial space for SEES to stand on. It reacts to the desire of the wielder, it is said the end of everything can occur if the wielder wished to do so.

 **Aegis: The protection of the heartless armed angel  
Type: Barrier  
Rank: A+  
Range: 20  
Maximum amount of targets: 10  
** Aegis is a shield that protects the gods such as Zeus and Athena. This shield bears the same name as the mechanical maiden sworn to protect him and draws power from their mutual bond and desires (Protection of loved ones) It symbolizes the status of messiahs being divine beings and the nature of the shield to protect the divine. It blocks any attack as long as the desire to protect and defend is present in the wielder. It also cost less to use if the wielder has even a sliver of divinity in them.

 **Lucifer's Blade: The Demonic-Sacred sword of absolute duality  
Type:Anti-Army  
Range: 1-99  
Rank: A++  
Maximum amount of targets: 1000**  
The divine construct enhanced by science and magic made from the jewels of a fallen angel. It can store prana and can use it for the activation cost instead of using the prana of the wielder directly. The beams of prana can be controlled in how powerful it would be and can also split into smaller beams to hit multiple targets. It grows in power for every holy/demonic weapon in the vicinity (Including the swords in the Internal Armory) Increases all parameters by 1 rank.

 **Fusion Spell: Interwoven spells of multiple mythologies (Not a Noble phantasm but is on par with one)  
Rank: E-A++  
Range: 1-60  
Type: Anti-team Maximum amount of targets: 1-50**  
The fusion spell is the combination of personas to create a unique spell that can't be done with a singular persona. Ranges from support to utter annihilation of the opponents very existence.

* * *

Minato Arisato walked into Tartarus and entered the base floor along-side with the other members of SEES.

He himself didn't even feel like fighting shadows in the first place but with his current strongest sword breaking, causing Elizabeth to casually mention that he had a new item to fuse a new persona.

A fairly strong one if her tone was of any indication.

That and Akihiko and Junpei was being annoying.

"So we gonna kick some Shadow ass of what man." Junpei asked putting his hand on his oversized katana.

That caused Yukari to call him 'Stupei', which caused a predictable argument.

It appears something in this world will forever stay the same, unfortunately it's always the annoying things in life.

Casually strolling to the velvet room with his hands resting in his jacket pocket, he took out a shining blue key and stuck it through the hole and twisted.

A bright flash a light erupted and almost immediately found himself on a comfortable blue chair.

"Welcome back, dear guest." Elizabeth said with an enigmatic smile while clutching the old brown tome to her chest.

"I'm just here for that fusion you promised me." He replied.

"But of course, young man, let us see what the 2 of us can unveil today." Igor stated removing his hands from the usual resting position.

A few persona cards overlapped in the summoning circle and the fool was blinded by another flash of blue light.

A woman with blonde hair tied in the bun wearing armor above a blue dress materialized from blue glass like substance.

"I am Arthuria Pendragon, let us walk this path of kingship together."  
He glared at Igor, who had a shocked expression on his face. Huh. It was the first time he ever showed such a face but how could he mess up the fusion so badly.

"You had 1 job Igor."


End file.
